Serious
by Linables
Summary: A question from Ruffnut catches Astrid off of her guard, and later causes her to delve into a vivid memory of her and Hiccup's first time. Obviously HiccupxAstrid, includes lemon content. C;


**Serious**

A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfic by

Linda/Linables/Imprefectlin

* * *

Whew, it's finally done. I spent way longer than I should have writing this, because I kept losing my inspiration and/or getting lazy. ^u^; I apologize for that! I also apologize for the fact I that I accidentally lapsed into third person when writing Astrid's memory/daydream that you will read later in the fic. As I said, this far written over far more than one sitting, and I guess when I started writing the daydream I somehow forgot that I'd started writing in first person. I was considering changing the daydream to first person, but I really liked how I wrote it in third person, and I couldn't find a way to change it effectively. : So just please try to ignore the blatant inconsistency. ^^; Onwards now!

* * *

"So, are you two serious yet?"

Out of all of the things that I might have expected to hear at that moment, that was among the least likely.

The question had caught me completely off guard, and I had effectively managed to spill a good amount of my drink all over my lap. Then I gawked.

At the time, I was sitting in a small grassy field, which was bordered on one side by a ledge that overlooked a huge expanse of deep valley. This was the perfect place for everyone in Berk to bring their dragons and let them fly freely to their hearts' content, unconfined by all of the houses and other obstacles in the village. My dragon, a Nadder named Stormfly, was gleefully doing somersaults in the air right now, completely unaware of my situation.

The question which had just sucker-punched me had come from Ruffnut Thorston, who I was sitting with as she too let her pet dragon fly. She and her twin brother Tuffnut had both adopted Terrible Terrors, in addition to the Zippleback that their family had. They would fly around on the Zippleback, one on either head, when they wanted to "be intimidating", but right now only Ruffnut and her Terrible Terror, Overbite, were present. (Tuffnut's Terror was named "Belcher, 'cause this sucker coughs up a fireball like every fire minutes!")

It might have been a strange idea at first for me to be hanging out with Ruffnut, but when you thought about it, we were practically the only girls our age that both of us knew. We were Vikings, and we never stopped being Vikings – tough as nails and not exactly damsels – but still, at a certain point in her life, every girl needs female companionship. So we had eventually gravitated towards each other and now did things like taking our dragons out to fly together quite often.

Of course the question that she had just asked had been referring to my relationship with Hiccup, which was pretty much common knowledge among everyone in town now. Ever since I had kissed him several months ago, after he'd awoken from his coma, people had been rightfully suspicious. I had known that they would be when I did it. But even though I accepted that fact, I had still never expected to be asked _this. _At least from anyone other than my mother.

So while in any other situation I would have dismissed this tactic right away, I decided that in this case it was appropriate – I played dumb.

Looking up at Ruffnut, who was grinning her sly, lopsided grin and raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Uh...serious about what?"

She rolled her eyes, apparently seeing right through my ruse.

"You know what I'm talking about, Hofferson."

I sighed and relented.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, but still declined to further answer her question. Unfortunately I soon found that she wasn't about to let me get off that easy. She repeated herself, undeterred.

"So? Are you two serious yet or not?"

I was not going to give in quite yet.

"Uh...why do you want to know? You taking a sudden interest in romance or something?"

"Nah," she said with smirk. "That's not my style. I'm just curious. Ya know, as a friend?"

I heaved another sigh and fiddled with my fingers. I guess there wasn't any harm in divulging a few details.

"Yeah, it's pretty serious," I said, condensing my entire catalogue of enticing memories about my and Hiccup's relationship into one sentence.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow and gave a toothy grin.

"Well, well, score one for you then!" she said, chuckling. I looked at the ground, a little too proud to show how red my face was. Apparently the conversation didn't faze her, though, and she barreled onward.

"Yeah, and coming from you I believe it. I hear Tuff going on all the time about all of the girls he's apparently gotten with, but I'm sure he's lying half the time. At _least_."

I chuckled slightly, starting to kind of regret caving in to her inquisition. I hoped that she was finished, at least, but...

"So, is Triple H satisfying your needs then?"

I gaped at Ruffnut, definitely regretting it now if I hadn't before. I gathered my composure. "And _that_ is where I draw the line," I said with a huff, though the statement came out more flustered than stern. I probably didn't need to say anything anyway, as I could practically feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. Body language spoke volumes.

"Okay, okay!" Ruffnut said, laughing heartily. "I'll just assume it's a yes, since no one ever hears you complaining."

I issued a warning punch to the girl's arm, and she rolled her eyes with a sly smile still stretching across her face.

I was spared from any further questions when Overbite flew towards Ruffnut and landed on her shoulder. The tiny dragon gave a series of grunts and hisses, and proceeded to start nipping at one of its owner's long, messy braids.

"Whoa there, you little bugger!" she said, taking a hold of the dragon and lifting it off of her shoulder. Then she turned to me.

"Okay, looks like Overbite is real hungry, so I gotta go. See ya later, okay Astrid?"

I nodded, making a playful "off with you!" gesture with my hand. Ruffnut, holding her dragon which was now making passes at her fingertips, waved at me and turned to rush away.

I sighed after she was gone, shaking my head. I then flopped down into the grass I was sitting on, stretching out my arms and legs and staring up at the sky. I smiled. Looking up at the sky always reminded me of riding on dragons, particularly my first time. And naturally, my first time riding on a dragon reminded me of Hiccup. At that moment, with one arm wrapped around him and the other stretched out to rake my fingers through the clouds, I let down the first of my emotional barriers – and opened myself up to a whole new way of thinking about him.

And regardless of the fact that I wasn't keen on admitting it to others, my relationship with Hiccup was _very_ satisfying. It was satisfying on a deeper level, being able to finally release all inhibitions around someone and not deny myself of any emotion. But it was no doubt satisfying in the way that Ruffnut had so unabashedly suggested as well. Awkward as he may otherwise be, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – dubbed "Triple H" by the Thorston twins, a name with had spread and stuck – was surprisingly good in the bedroom. I hadn't gone into the relationship with expectations of either sort, and I don't think he had either, but it turned out the boy learned very fast, and very well. I only hoped I was able to match the pleasure he so willingly gave me. I wasn't all too worried though, taking into consideration the impassioned cries and moans I was able to draw from him when I tried – and sometimes when I didn't try. I grinned slightly. It hadn't been my intent when I laid down here, but I then let myself fall into the very vivid memory I had of our first time together.

It had been a warm spring night about a month earlier, when Toothless had flown the two to a patch of wood that Hiccup had discovered earlier. It was framed by a canopy of intertwining tree branches, newly green at this time of year, and bordered by a softly murmuring brook – it was almost too ridiculously romantic. They had dinner while Toothless took a nap some distance away, and at first they just talked. They talked about sailing expeditions, dragons, Hiccup's newest inventions, and training woes. Then, as both had found that they often do, one thing led to another and once Astrid fully came to her senses she found herself with her back flat against the ground, a pair of warm hands grasping her shoulders and a wisp of chestnut-colored hair tickling her cheek as Hiccup lay atop her, their lips pressing against the other's.

Astrid was the first who seemed to realize that they were going somewhat dangerously far, considering that they were technically still out in public. So she pulled back from Hiccup's lips – though reluctantly – and breathed out, "Hey, Hic, uh...you think maybe this isn't the...best place for this?" She hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way, and she was holding her breath until she saw his eyes widen and reflect the realization he'd seemed to come to.

"Oh! Uh...yeah, yeah, you're right. Of course, you're right. Sorry, Astrid."

And he pulled himself off of her rather hastily, sitting up and looking a little embarrassed. Astrid then realized something very important – that although she knew they shouldn't be doing this here, she felt a great loss when Hiccup's fingertips left her skin and the warmth caused by the proximity of his body faded. Against what she thought was probably her better judgment, she wanted that feeling again. That, and more. But still, she conceded that this wasn't the place for it. That left only one solution.

"Hiccup," she whispered, causing him to bring his gaze back up towards her. "Don't be sorry. I said we probably shouldn't do this here...I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

Astrid watched with amusement as his face morphed from an expression of shock and flaring red cheeks to one of bewildered joy.

"S-so...you mean, you want to...?"

She smiled. Despite herself, she couldn't help thinking that his awkwardness was so adorable.

"Let's go back to your house, Hiccup."

He almost tripped over himself as he shot up to his feet and bounded over to the shady corner where Toothless had been curled up. The dragon looked a slight annoyed when he was jerked awake by the sound of his master running towards him, but after Hiccup knelt down and petted his head, telling him gently that they needed a lift home now and that Toothless could finish his nap back at the house – inside, on the plush, off-limits bear rug - he compliantly rose and let Hiccup and Astrid climb onto his saddle.

On the trip, she wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccup's waist as she always did – as she had on their first flight together - but this time it inevitably felt even more tantalizing for both. Having already opened the floodgates, Astrid found no harm in planting her palms flat against Hiccup's chest and running them up and down in slow, teasing strokes, feeling his muscles go rigid beneath her fingers and his abdomen rise and fall with his increasingly quick breathing. She only stopped when she realized that she had succeeded in making Hiccup more than a little bit distracted, causing them to drop a good meter in the air and Toothless to throw a look at them that very clearly suggested "Ahem, please behave, will you?" Astrid was sure she caught him rolling his eyes before turning away. She chuckled, and Hiccup sputtered out a quick apology.

When they arrived at the Haddocks' house, Toothless wasted no time establishing a spot for himself on the living room rug he'd been promised. This left the young Vikings with a whole new world of possibility before them – The house would be empty for the rest of the day save for them and one sleeping dragon, and there were no prior commitments to attend to. So at that moment, both discarded any and all restraints on what they felt and wanted. And right then, both knew exactly what they wanted – each other. Badly. More than ever before.

So all it took was Astrid looking up at Hiccup, their eyes locking and the corners of her mouth curving up into a small but inherently mischievous smile to break them. In matter of seconds, Astrid found herself being hoisted off of the ground, an arm under her shoulders and the underside of her knees, and carried carefully but quickly up the stairs to Hiccup's bedroom. Normally, and with anybody else, she would object to being carried when she could just as well walk, but right now it seemed ridiculously perfect and wonderful and all she could remember thinking before she was set down and her back hit a wall, Hiccup's body pressed against hers, was how surprisingly strong the boy was when he wanted to be.

But soon all rational thought effectively vanished as Astrid closed her eyes and leaned into Hiccup's kiss, threading one hand into his shaggy chestnut-colored hair and placing the other against the small of his back. He pressed himself flush against her, one hand resting on his bedroom wall behind her and the other on her hip. Their lips meshed in perfect sync, and Astrid lifted one of her legs to wrap around Hiccup's good leg, pulling him impossibly closer. His tongue then darted out and prodded her lower lip, instinctively causing her to open her mouth enough for their tongues to press against the other's. It was wet and warm and somehow more amazing than ever before, and she Astrid smiled slightly against Hiccup's mouth when he emitted a short, rumbling gasp as her hips rubbed enticingly against his. She did it again, this time more purposefully, a gentle rolling motion against his groin that ended up making both of them gasp.

Their lips then parted fully and they gazed at each other, eyes halfway closed and mouths hanging slightly open in a pant. They didn't move from their position against the bedroom wall until Astrid gasped between breaths, "Should we...?" Her sentence trailed off though, so she gave up on words and instead gestured with a tilt of her head towards Hiccup's bed.

Hiccup nodded, and grasped one of her hands. They pulled apart and he led Astrid to his bed, where he watched her sit on the foot end. His bed, which was covered by a rumpled up fur blanket that he hadn't straightened that morning, was fairly new territory for Astrid. Her heart beat fast as her sock-covered feet dangled over the heavy wooden bed end that was decorated with intricate designs that, she thought, Hiccup had no doubt whittled himself. But that wasn't on the forefront of either young Viking's mind, a point which was proved by how eagerly Hiccup sat down beside Astrid on the bed and once again pulled her close to him.

They fell into another kiss, just as deep as the previous one. At first Astrid only angled her torso towards Hiccup and draped her arms around his neck, but before long she felt a growing ache for further closeness and maneuvered herself fully into his lap, so that her legs framed either side of his thighs and the juncture where they came together brushed up dangerously close to his crotch. It was at that moment that Hiccup inwardly cursed himself for regularly wearing such tight pants, as he felt his growing bulge strain more and more uncomfortably against the fabric. He shifted slightly where he sat, inadvertently causing the bulge to rub up against Astrid's body. She gasped, the gasp breaking into a delighted, keening moan as she felt Hiccup rub against her. The two broke apart the kiss, but Astrid's lips remained parted from the moan in a delicate "O" shape. Hiccup cracked his eyes open, and he couldn't help but gaze at the face of the girl on his lap. Her cheeks had taken on a rather uncharacteristic but very adorable flushed hue, and her lips – full, rosy, and looking just as soft as they had felt – formed such an inexplicably enticing shape that he had to stare.

When Astrid's eyes opened, they met Hiccup's. They held each other's gaze, and though neither said anything, both were becoming fully aware that the thick layers of fabric and fur covering their bodies were way too much. They silently agreed that both wanted to be close, even closer than before, as close as possible – and that clothing was most definitely getting in the way. First, Hiccup's thick fur vest was discarded, after that Astrid waisted no time in pulling the underlying tunic up and off the boy's body. Hiccup instinctively tensed up for scant second after his upper torso was bared, since he'd grown up thinking he was nowhere near that attractive, but any doubts ebbed away when he saw Astrid's lips curve up into a small smile and her eyes fall halfway shut in an all-too-seductive expression.

Thus, he found himself almost instinctively reaching for the hem of Astrid's shirt and lifting it upwards. Her armor – both the shoulder guards and heavy leather skirt – had naturally been removed earlier, but now the shirt too _needed _to go. Astrid offered no protest, on the contrary, she raised her arms compliantly as Hiccup pulled the tight garment off of her. Once free of it, she reached behind her back to unfasten the binding that she had wrapped around her chest. Between the two of them it came off in a hurry, leaving nothing but Astrid's arm wraps on either of their upper halves.

Astrid had never thought of herself as shy, and no doubt she wasn't when it came to most things, but at that point her gaze dropped down into her lap, away from Hiccup's eyes. Some flashbacks raced though her head quickly – her female companions developing earlier than she did, her cousin's teasing about having smaller breasts than her – but she willed herself not to lift her arms and cover her chest. She almost began to hesitate a bit, but then all worries were declared for naught as she felt a warm palm cover one of her breasts. She gasped quietly, lifting her gaze up to meet Hiccup's eyes again and seeing in them only admiration. She silently sighed in relief, raising one of her own hands up and placing it over Hiccup's, holding it there. He looked up at her, and she smiled. All barriers caused by either her self-questioning or his timidness were knocked down, a Hiccup raised his other hand to cup her second breast. He experimentally gave both a soft squeeze. Feeling his slim, calloused fingers push against her skin was such a new sensation, but far from not liking it, Astrid was only left wanting more.

She vocalized that want through a soft moan of satisfaction. Hiccup grew bolder with her encouragement, running the pads of his thumbs over the stiffened, rosy peaks of her breasts. Astrid gave another shuddering moan, and he pressed onwards, leaning over to kiss the crook of her shoulder as his hands continued their work. Hiccup trailed kisses down over her collarbone, over her upper chest, leading down to the valley between her breasts. He took a moment to look up at her then, just slightly tilting up his head and unknowingly making himself look rather irresistible to Astrid. His green eyes, hidden beneath lashes from this angle, had never looked more full of want.

After locking eyes for a few heated moments, Hiccup turned his attention back to Astrid's chest, which he was more than a bit enthralled with. He'd noticed that she'd experienced a bit of the same nervousness as him when she had bared her chest, but he would have been ready at any second to completely rebuke her worry. He hadn't seen many naked breasts in his life, at least outside of scrolls and books, but he couldn't imagine that many were more beautiful than the ones he was now allowed to see and touch. So, when offered no kind of resistance from Astrid, he didn't hold himself back. While still cupping one of her breasts in his hand, he lowered his lips to the other and darted his tongue out, flicking over the hardened nub at the tip. Astrid gasped in pleasure, and almost instinctively moved one of her hands to weave into Hiccup's hair, holding his head down to her chest. He flicked his tongue against the nipple again, then caught it between his lips, nipping and sucking and not really knowing completely what he was doing, but not caring because Astrid was making the most amazing sounds he had ever heard her make.

Egged on by her moans and gasps, Hiccup switched to the other side, bringing his hand up to the first again and never letting either go without attention. He only stopped when Astrid bucked her hips up against him, reminding him of his tight and still very much undiscarded pants, and making him groan audibly. He looked up her and smiled a little awkwardly, wondering if he should reach for his pants himself, but she was one step ahead of him. She smiled back, and before he knew it she had grasped the tie at the front of his pants and was undoing it. He quickly went to her aid, pulling the garment off of himself once Astrid had moved off of his lap long enough for him to do it. Before she returned to her spot there, her pants were also removed and tossed aside.

This left both young Vikings in only their undergarments, consequently creating a whole new incredible sensation when Astrid returned to Hiccup's lap. Skin met skin everywhere, and their centers pressed together through only thin layers of fabric, making both more aware than ever of the other's excitement. Hiccup was quite obviously fully hard, and Astrid could feel the bulge pressing up against her much more clearly now that his pants were gone. She gasped quietly at first upon feeling it, but then couldn't help but don a small smile, realizing that she alone was the reason for his current state. He offered a shy grin in return.

Knowing full well what the results of her actions would be, Astrid grinded her hips against Hiccup, drawing out a long, pleasured groan from the boy. His eyes closed and his hands gripped onto her tightly, relishing the feeling. She did it again, and again, until Hiccup was sure he couldn't take any more. But then she did something else – she gently pushed Hiccup so that he fell backwards onto his bed, and lifted herself off of him for a moment so that he could pull himself up and lay back fully. She then straddled his thighs, but didn't sit down. He didn't have any time to ask questions before Astrid's hands had grasped the edge of his underwear and were pulling them down. He shut his eyes for a moment as he felt the fabric peel off of him and the cool evening air flowing into the room brush over his fully exposed body. He wasn't sure what Astrid would think of him – he hadn't really thought about it a lot until now actually, but the nervousness started to creep up on him. Would she think he wasn't big enough, or somehow otherwise inadeq..._ooohhhh_.

Hiccup's train of thought was fully derailed when he felt Astrid's small, warm hand wrap around his shaft. He opened his eyes halfway, seeing the girl now fully straddling his thighs and moving her fist slowly up and down. Her gaze drifted up from where her hand was to meet his eyes, and he saw not a sliver of disappointment in them. On the contrary, she looked – and felt – more aroused than ever. Doubt gone, Hiccup only enjoyed the feeling, pushing his head back into his pillow and mostly failing to beat the urge to buck his hips up into her hand. Astrid moved her hand quicker as she grew more confident, skimming her fingers up the length of his erection, over the vein and around the head. As she continued, Hiccup was sure he wouldn't be able to take much more without reaching his breaking point.

"A-astrid..." he gasped, bringing a hand up to grasp her wrist. "I don't wanna...not yet...not...without you."

She couldn't help smiling, seeing how much Hiccup thought about her no matter what the situation. She let go of him, but wasted no time starting to pull her own underwear down. Hiccup grasped her hands again though, and she looked down at him, seeing an expression that could be described by no word other than _seductive_. It was quite a thrill seeing him wear such an expression, and Astrid gave no protest when his hands replaced hers on the garment and pulled it down her legs. She pulled it the rest of the way off and threw it over the side of the bed when it caught at her knees, and then she laid down beside Hiccup, offering him an inviting glance. He accepted the invitation quickly, rolling over and positioning himself atop her, balancing on his knees and forearms.

He gave her a quick kiss, then reached down to where her legs were slightly parted. His fingers brushed down over her lower abdomen, over the mound and to the crux of her long, slim legs, where they slipped down and ghosted over her center. She gave a slight gasp, and a louder one when his fingers pushed up more fully against the warm pink folds. Hiccup glanced up at Astrid's face – her eyes were closed, her mouth was a little bit open in a silent pant, her lips and cheeks were red – and he pushed a finger inside of her, gasping himself at the tightness and the heat. She moaned loudly and he pulled it halfway out, then back in, soon adding another finger. She whimpered in pleasure as he pumped the fingers back and forth, and she couldn't hold back a delighted scream as his thumb joined them to rub delicately over the small swollen nub it found there. She willed herself to form words.

"H-hiccup, please, now, p-please..."

He wasn't about to deny her the request, especially since he wanted it just as much as she did, so he withdrew his fingers from her and moved over her fully. The two shared a quick smile.

"I love you, Astrid." Hiccup said. He had said it before, but both could swear it had never sounded as sweet and sincere.

"I love you too, so much." she whispered.

With that, Hiccup leaned in to firmly plant a kiss on Astrid's lips as he positioned himself and began to push into her. She gasped against his mouth as he entered her, but quickly grabbed the back of Hiccup's head and pressed her lips once again to his after breathing out, "Go on."

So he did, slipping fully into her with a quick thrust. She groaned at first at the intrusion, but held firmly to Hiccup to discourage him from worrying. Any pain that she felt was quick to disperse, quicker than she had expected actually, and when it ebbed away it left in its place only an incredible new sensation of closeness and fullness. Astrid bucked her hips up slightly, experimentally, which created a wave of pleasure for both. Hiccup took his cue to continue, pulling partially out of her and thrusting back in, wasting no time in continuing the motion upon seeing how amazing it felt for both of them.

Astrid clutched tightly to him, her hands falling to his shoulders and gripping firmly and her legs soon rising up to wrap as well as they could around him. Hiccup's motions sped up, his thrusts falling into a steady rhythm. His lips fell to the base of her neck, and pressed firmly against the skin there, skimming over her throat and collarbone as Astrid's head tipped back instinctively to give him full access. Her skin, like his, was covered in a sheer layer of perspiration, and when Hiccup opened his eyes to drink in the expanses of bare skin on view beneath him, Astrid almost glowed. He had never thought she could be more beautiful, but he was quickly reconsidering that thought as he watched her writhe and moan in pleasure that he was able to give her.

Gasps and moans were punctuated by broken words and syllables, as well as breathy cries of the other's name, and in one instance, Astrid's "Faster!" Hiccup complied without hesitation to her wish, and soon both knew that they couldn't hold on for much longer. Both of their senses were filled to the brim with the other person; the taste of Astrid's lips on his as Hiccup feverishly claimed them, the sound of skin against slick skin, the scent of the spring air mixed with sweat and sex, the rich earth tones of the room spinning together through half-closed eyelids, the feel of the fur blanket against Astrid's hands as she grasped it in tight handfuls. It didn't take long from there. Hiccup was the first to reach his peak, going rigid above Astrid and arching his back as he cried out in release, with her following suit directly after.

Breathing was only heavy gasps as both teens came back down from their orgasms. As their senses unclouded and their breaths were caught, Hiccup pulled himself out of Astrid and collapsed onto his bed beside her. Instinctively he reached out and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her close to him, chest to chest. Astrid intertwined her legs with his and reached a hand up rest on his cheek. She smiled at him, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. He happily returned it.

And if anything significant not involving the person in their arms happened that evening, neither could for the life of them remember.

I smiled as I lay in the warm grass, letting the delicious memory occupy my mind for a while. I could still hear Thorny whooshing through the air some distance away with no intention to stop anytime soon, so I figured I could let my guard down and just relax.

For that reason, I was startled out of my wits when I was very suddenly overwhelmed with a nearby presence. My eyes were closed, but the unmistakable thud of large feet striking the ground just a meter or so away from me and the puff of what seemed like hot breath hitting my face were more than enough to notify me that I was no longer alone.

I opened my eyes to see a smiling black dragon staring at me.

"Toothless?" I gasped, halfway between a question and a statement. I sat up, and heard much lighter footsteps quickly approaching. I turned to look in the direction of them, and, after having fully caught my breath, I smiled. I loved it when Hiccup and I crossed paths here.

"Sorry Astrid!" shouted said boy from a short distance away. "Toothless just got really excited to see you here, and he accidentally knocked me off of him!"

I shook my head and laughed, while patting Toothless on the head. The dragon and I had managed to foster a very friendly relationship over time, especially after he realized how close of a relationship his owner had with me.

Hiccup arrived at the spot where we were sitting, and shortly afterwards Toothless left us to explore the surrounding area. This of course left us alone, which was something that I always loved, considering how little alone time we got back in the village.

So I lied back down and patted the grass beside me, and Hiccup joined me. I rolled onto my side to face him, and he did the same.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked, smiling.

I chuckled a bit, wondering if I should tell him of the conversation I'd just had with Ruffnut. I decided that there was no harm in that.

"Well, I just had a very interesting talk with Ruff, who just left a while ago. It involved you."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well, she asked me some questions I won't soon forget. Among them was whether my relationship with you was serious yet."

Hiccup choked a little bit and sputtered. I laughed.

"Uh, well, what did you...what did you tell her?"

"The truth, after some coaxing."

His face was turning the most adorable shade of red, and I couldn't help giggling.

"Oh, right, uh...did she ask you...anything else?" he questioned.

"Yeah, one thing, but I didn't answer that."

"...W-what didn't you answer, dare I ask?"

I put on my best teasing expression and reached my hand over to trace patterns on Hiccup's chest.

"Whether you were satisfying me."

His face was now flushed a brilliant scarlet.

"O-oh...I see...um...why didn't you...answer her?"

I leaned in and gave him a few quick pecks on the lips.

"Because..." I started, in between kisses. "The vast amounts of pleasure you bring me are none of her damn business."

I felt him smile against my lips. We broke apart and he said, quite enticingly, "No, I guess not. But if you come back with me, I'd be more than willing to give her something else to ask about."

I issued a playful punch to his arm, but that couldn't disguise how eager I really was to take him up on his proposition.


End file.
